Poem Messages
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Karin, Kazune, Michiru, Himeka, Kazusa and Jin send each message one another poem. Poetry has meaning for them. This story is the first English-language story. So, sorry if a lot of mistakes. ANY CHARACTERS! Read & Review, please :D


Hello, readers. I am a writer who comes from Indonesia. This is the first English-language story. Sorry if there are mistakes in every word or sentence. Finish reading this story, please send us your review! ^^

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**Poem Messages © Chang Mui Lie**

**************Character: Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujo, Kazusa Kujo, Jin Kuga, Himeka Kujo, Michiru Nishikiori**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Michi, Kazusa X Jin**

**WARNING: NOCLE, MAN-ER, MA-QU, OOC, OOT, ECT**

.

.

.

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

KRINGG...!

The alarm clock has sounded. Morning has arrived, the sun was starting to rise. 6 people who were in a house built. 3 girls in a room built. 3 guys who were in other rooms too, awoke. They look from the spirit of this day.

* * *

"Good morning, Karin-chan" called Himeka.

"Good morning, Karin-sama" says Kazusa.

"Good morning, too, Himeka-chan, Kazusa-chan" Karin replied cheerfully.

* * *

"Good morning, Kujo-san" says Michi and Jin.

"Good morning, too, Nishikiori-san, Kuga-san" said Kazune to be cold as usual.

Kazune, Jin and Michi take their mobile phones.

* * *

Suddenly, the phone Karin, Himeka and Kazusa vibrate. They also took their cell phones. Apparently there is a message that came to their phones.  
Karin read the message.

_From: Kazune Kujo_

_To: Karin Hanazono_

_Good morning, my girl_

_You're the sun who has woken_

_You're also the encouragement of me in the morning_

_All the smile that you have always given me, has fulfilled my dream last night_

_Until the morning, your smile was still too look at my fancy_

_I do not know what a sense of longing that satisfies my heart_

_I want to meet you_

_I look forward to you :)_

Reply To This Message

Karin's cheeks flushed after reading the message which was derived from Kazune.

"Kazune-kun..."

Karin Kazune reply message. Likewise with Himeka, she also got a message.

_From: Michiru Nishikiori_

_To: Himeka Kujo  
_

_Good morning, princess girl_

_Are you awake?_

_I've missed you_

_In fact, I got to dreaming_

_I really want to meet you_

_Seeing your smile beautiful_

_Staring at a graceful and beautiful face_

_I'll wait :D_

Reply to this message

Himeka smiled softly. She also has the same feeling. That is, young miss named Michiru Nishikiori it. Himeka reply to messages from Michi's. And also Kazusa, do not forget the Kazusa. Kazusa also got a message from a young man named Jin Kuga, a famous artist.

_From: Jin Kuga_

_To: Kazusa Kujo_

_Good morning, my beloved girl_

_How are you today?_

_Do you know? how I am longing to the point of dreaming_

_You shone like the sun that have my heart_

_Woke in the morning and rock me to sleep at night_

_How I love you_

_Oh, my girl_

_I'm waiting for you ;)_

Reply to this message

In comparison to Karin and Himeka, Kazusa much more flushed face.

* * *

Patiently, Kazune, Jin and Michi awaiting their reply messages from the girl. Suddenly, their phones vibrate.

Kazune open the reply message from Karin.

_ From: Karin Hanazono_

_To: Kazune Kujo_

Good morning also, my youth

_I experienced the same thing with_

_Your smile makes you a handsome face_

_I became homesick_

_Miss your smile warm_

_My eagerness was like_

_I was expecting you :)_

Reply to this message

Besides Kazune, Michi also got a reply from Himeka.

_From: Himeka Kujo_

_To: Michiru Nishikiori_

Good morning, well, my prince

_I also miss you like in a dream_

_I flew with you in the sky_

_See the moon and stars are always close like you and me_

_However, now the morning_

_Finally, we also meet again_

_I really want to meet you_

_I'm waiting for you too :D_

Reply to this message

Do not forget Jin too. Who knows if she also gets a reply message from a girl named Kazusa Kujo.

_From: Kazusa Kujo_

_To: Jin Kuga_

Good morning also, my beloved boy

_All that you give to me I can not forget_

_My dream at night, it makes my heart flutter_

_Looking forward to today, see you again_

_Let us start the day together again_

_Which was filled with jokes and laughter_

_I look forward to you too ;)_

Reply to this message

Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Kazune, Jin Michi and get ready to school. They ate breakfast in the dining room have been provided by Q-chan. After lunch, they wear shoes and left.

* * *

"My friends, time to start the day..." Karin said.

Michi, he held the hand of Himeka. Himeka, she holds the hand of Karin. Karin, she holds the hand of Kazune. Kazune, he held the hand of Kazusa. And Kazusa, she holds the hand of Jin.

"IN SCHOOL!" said Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Michi, Jin and Kazusa.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**THE END**

What do you think about this story?

What is not clear?

I'm sorry I can't satisfy readers

Please send your review :D


End file.
